Elements of Danger Series Prologue
by Starfire
Summary: The cast of Ranma1/2 have a new destiny as of now and secrets that regard magic and wonders will be foretold.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Ranma1/2 belongs to the creator Rumiko Takahashi

> **Disclaimer:** _Ranma1/2 belongs to the creator Rumiko Takahashi. I am just borrowing her characters for a fictional plot, since I am just a fan. Please don't sue me this is not for money it is for pure enjoyment of writing_.
> 
> **Author's Note:**_ I got bored and pretty much wrote Phoenix of Air before this part. So don't hurt me I am just a half brain author with a muse birth _
> 
> *~Elements of Danger Series Prologue~*
> 
> **By Starfire**
> 
> A pillar of light came from a center of another dimension. Inside it there held a shrine of the Four Warriors of Star. It was far known in the ancient lands that seven warriors would be reborn to save the universe from an evil that is bent on destruction and control. Inside a shrine that held the four statues each with different animal gods and elements to represent each unique figure. 
> 
> A Dragon in the shade of blue scales and dark sapphire eyes glimmer in the faint bluish light that emit from around the statue. The elements of water flow from its mouth lapping in a pool of clear water that reside in the middle of where it's body curve around like a snake. A pedestal rise up from the center of the water on top of the marble column of rock there was a claw that held a sword. The sword was delicate in craftsmanship. Its hilt was a drawn claw the blade was ethereal and had silver imprinted scripture engraved in it. The element of the water dragon Draco shall reside in this sword. For when the chosen one shall be the power to defend the world shall come that he would be the guide and the mind of all the four warriors.  
> 
> Next to the Dragon Statue in its own arena was a Phoenix that was in the shade of white, which represent air of the wind. This creature was quite strange since the eyes of this bird like creature was in the shade of gold. Usually the Phoenix represented Fire, however in this case a different view was seen to describe such a feat that is unimaginable. Since air fans the flames even more so a different breed of Phoenix was created for the wind element. At the feet of the statue an arc of marble held on its top a carefully placed flute that looked used and quite old. Scripture were written on its surface in careful practice. The element of wind holds the Phoenix of air called Faneli. For when the first chosen one of water has been seen, she shall be the one to help with the assembling until she the fourth will be found. Air would be the heart of the elements and bring together those that are versatile in a fight to save the world that they reside in.   
> 
> Next to the Phoenix was a tiger that was surrounded by flames of orange fur with red stripes that streaked it body in a turmoil circle of fire. The statues eyes were in a greenish emerald sparkling with divine wisdom as well as violent temperament, it's sharp fangs shone in the light that danced playfully in ancient lamps that seem impossible to keep light. Yet by some miraculous miracle they were still lit, the flames flicker in small flashes as shadow's dances playfully across the room. At the feet of the tiger there stood a weird sort of daggers that had handles in shape of tiger claws. Tiger-eye a gemstone glimmer inside the claws making the blunt end of the hilt. The blade as lit in flames that swirl slowly as indented symbols of red could be read. The element of fire will hold the Fiery Tiger called Tama. For when the first is summoned he shall be the second to be acquired in the fight for the world. Fire would be the wisdom creature and the quick wit with agility, grace; he is the listener, and the peacemaker in the group. He shall be the one to give clarity and voidance in the group as well as caution. 
> 
> The Earth deity was in the form of a wolf and held a brownish tinged color on its fur symbolizing the natural recessive of the ground. Streaks of amber coated its orbs as the iris swirl with unnatural golden highlights. It's fangs were bared with menacing quality Next to the statue was a bowl of soil that seem to glimmer with natural bloom as a small tree grew from the middle of it sprouting beautiful leaves and flowers in the shade of pink and red. The element of Earth will hold the Wolf of Earth called Tian. For when the Second is summoned then shall the Tiger that seek the animal of nature. The loner the destined driver, mover, and body of the whole entire four warriors. 
> 
> _Four Stars of the elements and beast gods will protect the world with there life. Each one would have there own trials to find their paths with animal guides to help them in their time of need. Terrifying truths will be revealed as each star contributes a lesson and strength to a group. _
> 
> An few thousand eons later the world was shifted and shaped into lands, humanity started to prosper an legacy and legend of the four warriors of stars were beginning to be forgotten. A sharp signal of the once large shrine was buried in sand the world was changing drastically, while humans began to devour the land under the evil that was predicted to come.
> 
> "Hey Pops, let me rest for a bit." A little boy of seven said as he sat down, his ponytail was soft and light on his neck as she place down his backpack. 
> 
> An old man with glasses and dressed in a white Gi whacked the child on the head. "Your suppose to be a martial artist and basically you are not allow to rest until you drop dead." The man said with a gruff voice.
> 
> "Ouch!" The boy said as he glared at his father with narrow blue gem eyes. "Hey old man what the hell do you think you are doing?" The young boy tugs on a white Gi shirt and crack his knuckles. As he started to try to punch out his father, however to his anger Genma jumped out of the way. 
> 
> "Well boy you are so lazy and slow. Come on you can do better then that...besides have you forgotten that you should respect your elders." The older man in the Gi stated practically. "Besides Ranma you need the exercise you're so fat!"
> 
> "WHO YOU CALLING FAT!?~!!" The little boy shouted in anger as he began to move fast again and chase his father. By this time people were pretty much moving out of the way of the two martial artists. As they plainly wreaked things around the area of China, running from stall to village in this endless battle of wits. 
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~
> 
> It was nightfall by this time and the little boy and his father stayed in the woods of China sleeping slightly. A faint roar was heard in the distance and feeling rather pegged and fearful the little boy went out to investigate. While leaving his father to sleep in ease, well almost in ease. Peaking around the corner he followed the creek bed that lay next to their sleeping arrangement. Wariness and highly stimulate senses made things more clear and focus on danger on the mere child. The roar once again came into practice and the boy jumped back as he found near the creek bluish gases forming into a thick blanket of fog. Liquid sounds of water trailed on as a shadowy form lifted upward looking like a snake. Reddish eyes seem to glint through the misty surface until they pierced right into the little boy's heart. "Ranma....Ranma..." The voice came from the creature in the fog chanted and seductively called the little child. "Ranma come to me and face your destiny..." 
> 
> "My destiny?" The pig-tailed boy asked clearly confused no longer scared of the object before him. "What destiny? How you know my name?" Instantly the fog cleared away to reveal to the boy
> 
> a scaly dragon in the shade of blue. 
> 
> Fear then stream with awe through Ranma as he gawked at the magnificent beast before him. "Because...I know a lot about you Ranma. For I am Draco, I've been waiting for you my old friend. Waiting for a long time so that you might come to me when we are needed. I watch you live grow and die through the ages in peace. But now is the time that you and your comrades must come together once again."
> 
> The dragon then slowly backed away. "Wait! Draco does not leave me!" Ranma cried out as he starts to case after the mystical dragon. Tree's and branches scrape against the boy's knee as he fell onto the floor reaching out. "Draco! Come back...." 
> 
> "WAKE UP RANMA!!" A loud adult voice yelled into Ranma's ear. 
> 
> "UGH!!" Ranma yelled as he plummet his father into the air of the wall. "Huh? What?" The pigtailed martial artist said as he looked around. "Realizing that he was just dreaming and that he was really not seven anymore, but sixteen and in the Tendo Dojo his new home. "Ugh I can't believe this." He said as he streamed his hands through his face.
> 
> A scream was heard through the house as shouts and punches were being throw through the room. "Let me GO!!" *Crash* "Leave me alone damn you!" Akane, his finance's voice came through.
> 
> "OH HO HO HO!!" The one and only voice of Kodachi Kuno's came through. "When I get rid of you then my Darling Ranma will be free from you."
> 
> "SWEETO!!" Happosai's voice came loud and clear with screams of pervert and leech. Feeling himself becoming agitated he ran to Akane's room and open it to see a Happosai being thrown into the wall. 
> 
> Then a crash was heard as Ryouga came through the wall screaming. "LET AKANE GO!!" He then pauses and frowns. "Huh?" He then saw a Kodachi hanging onto Ranma as he tries to pry the wench off him. Akane was just sitting on her bed barely cloth in a nightgown that was revealing. Flushing red he basically kicked Ranma and Kodachi out of the room. "You cad how dare you burst into Akane's room to ravish her!" By this course you my dear reader can tell that he totally missed what had occurred once again.
> 
> Nabiki came into the room yawning. "Another late night Akane?" All she saw was her little sister fast asleep in bed, probably from the whole incident of tiredness after all these nightly occurrence was happening straight in the night for five days. "Oh well...come on Ryouga!" She said as she pulled Hibiki away from Akane's room. 
> 
> "But...but..she..ergh..." Ryouga said as he was being tossed out of the room and outside.
> 
> A descending Ranma from where he was falling down head on then hit Ryouga. Stars were seen instantaneously. 
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~
> 
> Purring sounds echoed through a distant as a little boy cowered in the dark corner. A voice was heard singing in the dark areas of the cave. While screams and tormented cries for help came into the night. With each scream the child shiver even more, while fire lit the burnt villages of his people. The man's village that he once lived in, his mother had abandoned him since he was male, his father told him to run, when the trampling sounds of horses and warrior cries of females came into the distance. 
> 
> A force seems to pull the child above the floor holding him up. "Well what do we have here?" An amused voice seems to echo through the cave. "Well if it isn't a peasant boy from the village that we burnt down."
> 
> "Lotion! Enough of that..." A commanding voice was heard as the Amazon immediately drop the boy and bowed. 
> 
> "Eldest Cologne!" The young Amazon with blue hair intoned, while Lotion the green hair Amazon snorted. "We have found one of the run away from the village."
> 
> The little boy glared at the elder woman in anger. "You killed them you old witch!!" 
> 
> Cologne laughed softly. "A feisty one, yes indeed..." She quickly appeared before him her black hair long and glorious as her lips twinge into a evil smile. "But lets see if you can be that way when you are blinded." She quickly brought up some dust and blew it into the kids face. 
> 
> Refusing to scream at the pain that stream through his green eyes the boy glared back. "Do what you have to, but I'll never give up until I kill you..."
> 
> "Let me kill this little runt Cologne." Lotion said wickedly as she brought the knife up and brought it down. But a inanimate scream was heard as the knife was dropped down the quick redness of its blade dulled to a clear amber. 
> 
> "Don't touch this child!" A voice hissed into the night. "Don't you dare touch my charge..." Flames seem to light up the cave as it hissed like sizzling and crackle. "Touch him and die...."
> 
> The Amazon's backed away as the fire start to swirl around revealing a fiery tiger that growled as he sheltered the child. The Amazon's looked on in awe, "A tiger god..." They whispered to each other as they watched their beloved idol since in this Amazon group they worship the tiger god. 
> 
> The boy with long hair and now half blinded green eyes peer at the creature in uncertainty. "Who are you?"
> 
> "I am your friend, Mushu. I am Tama...don't worry no one shall harm you..." The tiger said with a purr as it curl it self against the boy. "You hear me Amazon?" It hissed at the Amazon's. "You killed the boy's parental figure so you shall take care of him. If you harm him I will hunt you down." With that the tiger swirl around Mushu leaving a red amulet around the boy's neck in the shape of a tiger.
> 
> The amazons look at each other as they approach the boy, who looked at them warily. "What are you waiting for boy?" Cologne said with a snort. "Come along..."****
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~
> 
> A soft voice start to sing, while a shadow of a figure stood on a branch blowing softly into a flute. "Mistress," a voice cried out near the cliff side as a bird flew toward the young woman. The figure turned around as the flute was dropped as the figure fell down. "MISTRESS!!!" The little bird landed next to the white clothed girl that lay in a pool of blood.  ****
> 
> "Faneli...." The voice seem to rasp as the heaving of the chest of the master of the bird seem to fade slowly. "I...love you....find me...again.."
> 
> Tears seemed down this miraculous creature that seem pure and tarnished by he grief. A little girl crept near the creature and touched it carefully. "Don't cry birdie...please don't cry.."
> 
> The bird looked up and gasped in amazement. "Mistress?" She seems to say as the girl smiled widely. "Don't cry Miss Birdie...it's going to be alright.."
> 
> "Who are you?" The birdie asked clearly bewilders. "I am Faneli..."
> 
> The little girl just laughed. "Do we really know who we are?" 
> 
> "Hey!! Kawaiikune come on!!" A mature voice seems to called the little girl as she turned around angry. 
> 
> "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!" The child ran to a few figures of people slowly growing up into a full teenager. "BAKA!!" A crash was heard as a few more voices yelled. 
> 
> The birdie looked on longingly. "Mistress..." She said in a soft voice. "I'll find you...I promise."
> 
> To be continued...


	2. Hidden Dragon

Disclaimer: Ranma1/2 belongs to the creator Rumiko Takahashi

> **Disclaimer:** _Ranma1/2 belongs to the creator Rumiko Takahashi. I am just borrowing her characters for a fictional plot, since I am just a fan. Please don't sue me this is not for money it is for pure enjoyment of writing._
> 
> **Author's Note:** _Well it seems I am writing the next chapter. I know it has been a rather long time since I touched the keyboard for writing. But alas it was all because I got major writers block. Well no more. I am starting to pick up my pace now. Hopefully I have more chapters after this. _
> 
> *~Elements of Danger Series~* *~Hidden Dragon~*
> 
> ** By Starfire**
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~
> 
> Ranma woke up with a splitting headache, "Ugh what happened?" He asked as a humming voice seems to come from next door. A few clicking as well as the shutting of the door came a few minutes afterwards. 
> 
> "Ranma?" A knock came from the door sliding open to show Kasumi the eldest of the Tendo girls with a tray in her hand. "Are you alright?" She looked concerned as she walked in with the food. 
> 
> Nodding his head wincing slightly he slowly laid back. "Yeah I am fine..." His eyes seem to be in thought. "Kasumi I think I want to leave. These days it seems panic and disaster seem to follow me. I haven't had one moments peace." He claimed softly. _It even has been a problem for Akane, she has been more tired then usual. _He thought clearly scared about the thought that Akane would grow weaker from these nightly visits. 
> 
> "Your concerned about Akane aren't you?" Kasumi said clearly understanding making Ranma jump a little at her perceptiveness since most of the time she seem to act all clueless. "I know you have feelings for her." She said softly trying not to make the pigtail boy anymore nervous. 
> 
> Ranma looked intensely at the floor. "I think it would be beneficial if I leave here for a few days. Maybe that will give you guys some peace from the attackers."
> 
> "But what if they attack Akane?" Kasumi said guilt tripping Ranma. "If you aren't here who is there to protect her?"
> 
> "I..." Ranma began, but was cut off.
> 
> "I don't need his protection I am a big girl after all." Akane said from the doorway. "If he wants to leave let him, also I don't see why my health has to be his concern after all we aren't really engaged like everyone thinks we are."
> 
> Ranma felt his temper rise. "Sure like you were able to protect yourself from all those other guys that kidnapped you!" _Why am I yelling at her? _
> 
> Akane looked coolly at him. "At least I wasn't the one that got engaged to five different women. You know Ranma you can just leave, because I am not going to stand in your way of whatever you want." She shrugged, " Besides you never consider me as your finance. I really think we should part our way, if need be let each other find other people to date." With that she shut the door.
> 
> "Who would want to date a TOMBOY LIKE YOU ANYWAY!!" Ranma yelled out even more slowly being driven by jealousy. 
> 
> "Oh my..." Kasumi said in shock, "Ranma...." She intoned clearly not happy. 
> 
> Ranma sighed as he got up and quickly made his way to Akane's room. "Akane..." He knocked on the door. "Akane?" He felt uncertain as he opened the door being bombarded with clothing. "What the?" 
> 
> To his shock he saw Akane throwing out outfits around her. "No that won't do..." While flinging a pink dress in his direction. "To big...." She said as she threw out another one. "Ah!" She smiled happily as she pulled out a white silk dress in Chinese style. "Much better."
> 
> "What are you doing preparing for a date?" Ranma gritted out of his teeth. 
> 
> "Huh?" Akane looked up startled. "What are you talking about?" She looked totally confused. As she held the dress near her.
> 
> Ranma looked dully at Akane. "I am going to be going on a camping trip Akane. I hope you enjoy your date!" With that he slammed the door.
> 
> "Nani?" Akane blinked clearly confused. "What date?" Quickly she opens the door and yelled out. "RANMA!!" Seeing that she froze the pigtailed martial artist midway. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"
> 
> "Your going on a date what else is there to talk about?" Ranma said cockily as he tried to act in a non-caring way. "I am sure whoever your dating would love it. Even though you're a uncute tomboy with macho tendency of violence."
> 
> Twitching at these comments Akane punched Ranma in the face. "Well so be it even though I am uncute and can't get any boys. At least I am a decent person and not one to take on more then one mistress." She screamed at Ranma. "But if it makes you feel wrong I am going to see my mother's grave!" She runs back through her doors to her room as the door slammed shut hard. Sobbing cries were heard through the house.
> 
> "Ranma!!" Soun and Genma popped up angry. "What did you do to Akane?" By this time alarms were going off in Ranma's head. 
> 
> "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ranma yelled as he felt guilt swell in his veins. 
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~
> 
> Six o'clock chimed in the Tendo Dojo, the place was quiet except for a few murmurs. Genma and Soun sit together playing a game as they talk about their children. "Ranma went away all by himself to camp." 
> 
> "Akane went out to see my late wife's grave..." Soun then burst out into tears. "It is so sad my baby is hurting and I can't do anything about it. WAH!!" By this time he was sagging the game as well as a very wet panda.
> 
> The panda held up a sign saying. "Would you please stop that?" As he held up an umbrella over his head. 
> 
> "I can't." Soun cried, "My daughter never visit's my love's grave before. I miss her so much...and and..it is just so sad." By this time Genma was hoping for a way to pop this mood of his old friend. 
> 
> This continued on till the wee nights, while they scheme on how to bring their two heirs together in order to reunite their schools. 
> 
> Meanwhile near the rose hills of Nermia Akane Tendo stood staring at a grave of her mother. Tears silently slip down her cheeks as she slowly run her hands over the gravestone. "Hi mother. I know it is a long time since I last saw you." She whispered softly as she rub her hands over her eyes. Laying Sakura blossoms on the grave she pour amount of soda into a cup. "I don't know how to start with what has occurred in my life." She started silently. "I guess it started with you dying and how I slowly grew into despair, but I don't remember what happened after that...I was too small." She whispered as she drank a little of the soda and place it on the floor. "Father has chosen someone for me, Ranma." Stating bitterly while shivering, "I don't know how I feel about him. I wish you were alive mother then you can tell me what I am feeling." Clenching her hand she brought up a box. "Father given me something that he said that you wanted to give to me. Though I never known what it is." Her hand trembles as she caressed the box and slowly opened it, "but today I'll open it to find out what it is..."
> 
> When she opened it she glanced inside surprised, "Why it's a feather...?" Akane said in puzzlement, "What does a feather have to do with anything..." She murmured as she picked it up noticing that it was made into some sort of necklace. "I don't know what it is..." Laughing slightly she put it around her neck, "But who cares if you wanted me to have it then I would cherish it." A single tear splashed onto the feather then a light burst upward engulfing the feather and making   it disappear. "What was that?" She blinked totally confused. Shaking her head she got up and slowly bow to her mother. "I have to go bye mother..." A slight breeze seems to have gathered in the trees as golden eyes stared through the leaves.
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~
> 
> "Damn Tomboy!" Ranma said angrily as he stomp his way through the hills throwing some rocks, while he ran. "She told me she wanted to date. But what about our fathers?" He snorted at the fact he was thinking about duty. _Well I am not one to keep her if she doesn't want me. _He thought agitated as he finally came to a camping site. Placing his backpack down he stared at his hands, "Why? Why is she acting this way?" Confused at his own feelings and how pathetic he sounds, Ranma started to pick up his tent and set up camp. 
> 
> "Well it is a good thing that I am here alone maybe after a few days I will be able to figure out what to do about that tomboy." He ponders as he made some ramen. 
> 
> A few punches and thoughts he started to bring out a journal that he stared at one that he started when he first began his trek with his father. 
> 
> Entry 50 
> 
> _Dear Journal,_
> 
> _            Today was rather boring....I mean BORING!! Pop was being a regular @)(#^&#$ and he decided that I have to do karate but with flair and he is such a @*#&$ for he never did consider that some of us don't know what the @(* he is talking about. Well have to steal my food back bye._
> 
> _                                                            Ranma Saotome._
> 
> Musing slightly at the fact that he knew a lot of cuss words back then as a kid. He continued on forward.
> 
> Entry190 
> 
> _Dear Journal,_
> 
> _            I had a rather weird dream. I dreamed that I met a dragon named Draco. He was so WAY KEWL!! Well it was a weird dream something about destiny, but pop sure scared the #)(&#% out of me. I hope I see Draco again._
> 
> _                                                            Ranma Saotome._
> 
> Frowning slightly Ranma paused and tried to remember back to his past, but found he barely could remember. "Odd." Murmuring as he turned ahead of schedule.
> 
> Entry350 
> 
> _Dear Journal,_
> 
> _            Today was just a bad thing of my life. It was the day I met my fiance Akane Tendo. At first I thought she was way kewl because she wanted to be my friend. Even though I was a freaking female. She was my first female friend. Though I could understand why she got mad at me. After all she walked in on me while I was naked as a man. How could she possibly know about my curse? I guess I don't blame her on that fact. I somehow blush at the fact I seen her naked and she seen me that way too. I wonder if I disappoint her. OH KARMA WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING? I think I am losing it. I guess I don't hate Akane, she just confuses me on what she wants. I wish she smile more often and be happier. That is when she looks the cutest to me. I hope we can work this out._
> 
> _                                                            Ranma Saotome._
> 
> Ranma pauses and re-exams this entry. "I wonder why this occurred then?" He ponders his feelings even more as he felt himself get more tired. Slowly he placed his journal away in a safe place. As he fell into a restless sleep. 
> 
> A roar was heard in the distance and Ranma frowned as he woke up and followed the path to where the sound continued to come from. He saw a cave and slowly entered inside he frowned as the roar echoed in the area. Water trickled down the cave indents as he saw a blue glow in the area. "Nani?" Ranma said as he approached the glowing and entered through a doorway in blue. "Welcome Ranma..." A voice rumbled as the door vanished and fog whirled around the pigtailed martial artist. 
> 
> "Who are you?" Ranma said out loud in a cocky stance.
> 
> A laugh was heard through the door. "Look ahead of you and tell me what you see..." The voice boomed.
> 
> Gulping inwardly Ranma looked further and saw red glowing eyes staring at him. _What the…? It looks familiar. _He found himself surprised by his thoughts. "Do. Do I know you?" Finding his voice Ranma felt calmness stole upon him.
> 
> "But of course I am Draco your old friend." The fog cleared to show a shadow as a light start to surround the pigtailed martial artist. 
> 
> "What is happening to me?" Ranma questioned as he felt his body trembled. _Why does my body light up when there is nothing in me? _Pondering as he felt the mist clear more to reveal a shadow.
> 
> Slowly the eyes diminished as the fog started to surround Ranma water stream out of nowhere covering him. Covering his form, turning him into a girl slowly tearing at his form as screams start to engulf him being silenced by the watery grave that shudder over him. Slowly a beam shot out of his chest slowly a hilt of a sword slowly began to slide out of the pigtail martial artist's heart. When the sword of completely clear of the teen's body it start to glow brightly slowly ascending a rumble was heard as the walls of the dimensions start to glow and a statue of a dragon appeared out of no where. A tablet of stone fell down onto the floor before Ranma half covered with dirt part of the top was uncovered yet written in an ancient scripture. 
> 
> Blue eyes flashed open as the voice called out to the boy. "Ranma, I am the ancient water dragon lord called Draco. You were once my master in a past life. Do you accept this sword and awaken it to save this world as we know it?" His voice rumbled, as a deep feeling came over Ranma as he slowly reached outward taking the hilt of the sword. 
> 
> "I accept my destiny." Ranma stated as he looked at the sword, "I accept the responsibility to fight for what is right." 
> 
> The blade flashed as a dragon appeared blue in scales and large. "We must merge you and the sword together now. For now we are a team you and I…" The dragon whispered as the dragon form roused upward and descended quickly it's body following and clawed at Ranma blood gushed outward of the wound that was taking place on the teen boy.
> 
> Crying out in agony from the pain that seem to take over his body Ranma fell onto the floor clenching his fist as his body shook violently from the violation until a wand of paper flashed from around Ranma's chest in a quick flash. The female version of Ranma slowly walked out of the boy and smiled at him. Still in pain Ranma looked up with wide blue ocean eyes in shock. "Nan de?" The words trailed out of his lips.
> 
>   
The red head version of Ranma smiled as she backed away holding her hands out and whispering softly. "Thank you. I am free now…" Then disappeared into thin air of black smoke. 
> 
> Finally blackness claimed Ranma as he slowly fell down his hand landed upon the glowing tablet that seems to shine even more from what has transpired.
> 
> **To be continued**…


End file.
